Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragon dormido
by Lady Morgana9
Summary: Una noche sin dormir en la mansion Malfoy.(one shot-dramione)


Disclaimer. Nada me pertenece

Esta historia participa en el reto"Feliz cumpleanos Granger" de la paguina en facebook"Dramione shipper"

Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido

Después de un agotador día de trabajo en el ministerio de magia Hermione Granger regresaba a la mansión Malfoy junto a su ahora esposo Draco ,al ver que no había nadie despierto dado la hora se dispuso a cenar algo ligero para después irse a dormir.

Entro a la recamara conyugal a tientas ya que las luces estaban apagadas y no quiso encenderlas por temor a despertar a su marido que ya se encontraba dormido.

Se recostó junto a él buscando por su calor, estaba acostado boca abajo con solo sus calzoncillos puestos y su cabello platinado despeinado sobre la almohada, lo observo dormir por un largo rato, admirando sus finas facciones y preguntándose ¿En qué momento se había casado con Draco Malfoy,su némesis?. Lo cierto es que la guerra los había cambiado a todos y el ya no era el mismo de antes. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que casi brinco de la cama al percatarse que su esposo abrió los ojos, mirándola con diversión.

-Si me miras tanto me voy a gastar, sabes granger?

-Me asustaste-dijo dándole un almohadazo-¿y cuando se te quitara la costumbre de llamarme Granger?, ya estamos casados, por Merlín!

El rio por lo bajo y se volteo hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda y envolviéndose en las sabanas.

-Deja el drama y duérmete, Granger-rio nuevamente,remarcando la ultima frase, a lo que la joven tomo la almohada más cercana y comenzó a darle de golpes con ella, pero él ni se inmutaba.

-Assh eres odioso,malfoy-expreso enfadada cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué soy, que?-le pregunto sacando la cabeza de entre las sabanas

-Un odioso-repitió sacándole la lengua

-Ah, si, si lo soy-y se volvió a tapar

-Ay, eres un odioso, prepotente, presumido, vanidoso, pelos de elote eh...vas al baño y no le bajas, come cuando hay-le grito dándole de almohadazos

Él se destapo nuevamente, riéndose de sus insultos-¿es en serio?-ella estaba colorada como un tomate tratando de mantener la calma

-Estoy hablando muy seriamente-dijo con un ligero esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios, él se le quedo mirando hasta que ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Así que voy al baño y no bajo eh-dijo mostrando una sonrisa juguetona

-Eso es cierto, no me retractare, la pobre de elbina nuestra elfa domestica tiene que limpiar todo lo que salpicas

-Está bien, está bien me disculpo. Sabes algo? me encanta cuando te enojas-dijo besando su hombro, ella se alejó un poco

-Sé que disfrutas haciéndome enojar

-Pero sé que a ti te gusta

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y dejarse llevar por un cálido beso que el poso en sus labios, haciendo que se olvidara por un instante porque estaban discutiendo. Ella deslizo sus dedos entre sus cabellos rubios y continuo besando hasta que tuvieron que detenerse para tomar aire.

Él tenía un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa juguetona plasmada en el rostro, un brillo que ella había bautizado como "el brillo libidinoso", enseguida se puso sobre ella y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, besando sus labios, su cuello, su vientre.

-Para! Draco, no, estoy muy cansada

-Pues no me parecías muy cansada hace un momento-respondió besándola detrás de la oreja mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-Por favor, draco-dijo buscando su mirada, el joven muy a su pesar la libero.

-Que aguafiestas Granger, creo que no te daré tu regalo de cumpleaños-dijo metiéndose entre las sabanas y dándole la espalda, dejando a la chica con la intriga.

-¿Un regalo?malfoy te acordaste!

-Desde luego, por quien me tomas, por Potter?

Ella comenzó a acariciar su brazo por encima de las sabanas yendo de arriba hacia abajo causándole cosquillas al chico.

-Por más que te esfuerces tendrás que esperar hasta mañana –dijo moviendo su brazos deshaciéndose de su agarre.

Ella se sentó cruzándose de brazos no dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente.

-Sabes creo que Harry es un mejor esposo que tú, él no le haría esto a Ginny

-Pierdes tu tiempo, eso ya no funciona, Granger, me decepcionas, te estas quedando sin ideas-la chica bufo ante eso y se recostó en la cama.

-Bien tendré que esperar hasta mañana, no me importa-y procedió a taparse con el pedazo de sabana que draco le había dejado

-Bien, me alegra que lo tomes así

-Bien!

-Bien!

-BIEN!-dijeron al unísono

La joven no supo si pasaron segundos o minutos en los que el silencio reino en la alcoba y ni siquiera los grillos se escuchaban. Chasqueó la lengua y se acercó lentamente a donde se suponía esta la oreja de su esposo.

-Draco, ya estas dormido?-no hubo respuesta

-Draquito, draquito!-le dijo con voz sensual

-Sabes que odio que me llames así-le respondió

-Aja estas despierto-dijo tratando de destaparlo, pero él se aferraba a las sabanas

-Estoy dormido Granger, déjame en paz!-pero ella no se dio por vencida y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el abdomen, en los brazos, en las piernas a la vez que él se revolvía entre las sabanas para librarse de su ataque.

-Creí que estabas dormido,draquito-le dijo atacando su vientre

-Por Merlín para!-dijo el tratando de destaparse para detenerla pero se enredó aún más entre las sabanas, ella no paraba de hacerle cosquillas y él no tenía otra opción más que reír.

-Ahora dime cual es mi regalo,draquito

-No…te…lo...diré-dijo sofocado de risa

-Es tu decisión, mi amor- y continuo haciéndole cosquillas y el forcejeando bajo las sabanas hasta que él se cayó de la cama librándose por fin de ellas y las cosquillas.

-Por morgana, Hermione me querías matar-dijo levantándose y subiéndose a la cama a gatas como un león a su presa. Ella no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

-No me asustas

-Pues deberías- y de un salto la atrapo bajo de el

-Eres insufrible draco-dicho esto acorto la distancia y lo beso

-Tu ganas! mañana tendrás una fiesta sorpresa, aquí en la mansión con todos tus amigos y cuando digo todos incluyo a Potter e hice los preparativos para tener una segunda luna de miel-respondió esperando una respuesta

-Oh draco me encanta-dijo besando sus labios, sus mejillas y su nariz

-Si bueno creo que ahora yo me merezco un premio por todo lo que me hiciste sufrir-dijo con voz lastimera

-Eres un sucio draquito-respondio besando su cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella

-Feliz cumpleaños Granger-y con eso se fundieron en besos y caricias hasta el amanecer.


End file.
